Infected Erika
) As Infected Erika : Kai (master) : Infected Sayori (master II) | affiliation = As Erika : Belief Club: Former member : Cooking Club: Former member : Literature Club: Member As Infected Erika : Belief Club: "Demon" | font = | species = Infected Human (mutilated) | gender = Female | age = As Erika: 18 years old As Infected Erika: Less than 1 day | height = 5'3" (160 cm) | weight = 210– lbs (95.2–105.2 kg) | hair = Orange | eyes = None }} Erika is the second Literature Club member to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus, becoming Infected Erika (インフェクテッド・エリカ Infekuteddo Erika). History During Chapter 7: Final Tuesday, when Natsuki/Yuri arrives at Literature Clubroom late, Erika asks her about poetry advice and when Natsuki/Yuri is about to respond, Kai detonates a DDVirus Parasite that was attached to the girl, instantly infecting Natsuki/Yuri and the infected girl jumps on Erika, slowly infecting Erika with the Doki Doki Virus, then teleporting Erika away with a creepy laugh. From time-to-time, Infected Natsuki, Infected Yuri and occasionally Infected Erika will be chasing down the remaining Literature Club members. Infected Erika is greatly mutilated with no eyes, no intelligence, and her body constantly melting and regenerating. Her blood became corrosive like superacid. After Infected Natsuki/Yuri kills Yuri/Natsuki while they were protecting Main Character 1, Infected Erika infects and revives the girl as an Infected. After the remaining Literature Club members began fighting back, they eventually battled against Infected Erika along with a few other infected students and after the Literature Club members cure Natsuki and Yuri, Erika battles the Literature Club members in her Doki Doki Virus Fever form called Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode), "The Bloody Molten Abomination", until she was cured of the Doki Doki Virus. Later when Sayori is infected with the Doki Doki Virus, becoming a super demon called Infected Sayori, Sayori reinfects the former Literature Club members including Erika, Natsuki and Yuri under her control (and not under Kai's control) but when they attempted to save Infected Sayori, they were all cured of the Doki Doki Virus via a Vaccine Emitter used by Kosei. Battle information To be written... Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) After Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri were defeated and cure of the Doki Doki Virus, Infected Erika activates Virus Fever Mode through Doki Doki Virus Fever, becoming a giant molten blob of her former self called Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode), "The Bloody Molten Abomination". In her Virus Fever Mode, her blood is highly corrosive like superacid and superbase and her body regenerates over time. Her lack of sentience and intelligence still exists but she is still a very dangerous foe. It's best to take her out at a long distance and avoid melee contact. Trivia * Erika is the only Literature Club member whose Dokiranger powers explosion do not relate to her infected powers. See also * Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) * Erika References Category:Belief Club members Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses